Cake
by Lolly Dream
Summary: Zoro walks in on Sanji making a cake while he sings and dances. Fluff ZoroxSanji. Drabble.


**Title:** Cake

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** SanjixZoro

**Summary:** Zoro walks in on Sanji making a cake while he sings and dances. Fluff ZoroxSanji. Drabble.

**Warnings:** Bad spelling & grammar, language I might have used one bad word .

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like am forcing you to. This is my first try at a drabble and this craziness was inspired by the song Sanji is singing The Cake song from Lazytown. Enjoy ^.^

-------------------

It was just another average day on the Thousand Sunny, which was far from normal from any sane person's standers. The girls Robin and Nami were lounging in there lawn chairs reading while Franky was busy showing off some bubble machine he had made which was making a mess on the deck much to the delight of Chopper, Usopp, Brook and there crazy captain Luffy. They where all making such a racket sliding back and forth on the deck it was making it impossible for Zoro to sleep.

Rubbing his eyes the swordsman got to his feet and wondered where that stupid ero-cook was. He had been out here a little bit ago before all this craziness had started. Then Zoro remembered Luffy had been whining about wanting a cake for dessert tonight but Sanji had said no till Nami said that it sounded like a good idea. The fool had then tripped all over himself trying to praise the witch till he then noodle danced his way to the kitchen promising to make the best cake she ever had.

Watching the chaos on the deck Zoro grinned to himself. Now was the prefect time to go pick a fight with the cook. The witch was most likely to snap at the fools on deck before him and the cook for making noise in the kitchen meaning the fight could actually last a bit and get good.

Zoro checked his swords making sure they where properly secured to his side then headed up to the kitchen. He would use the excuse of wanting some sake like he almost always did he thought to himself. However as he came near to the door his eyes narrowed as his ears picked up something odd coming from the kitchen. Was Sanji singing?

The swordsman quietly eased open the door and stood in the doorway to take in the scene before him.

Sanji stood at the counter island with his back to the door. Along the island counter was cluttered with many ingredients, cake pans, and lots kitchen tools that Zoro was not even half sure what all were for.

The cook was in some silly pink apron as he was busy working on making the cake … and singing.

_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake  
If the way is hazy,  
You gotta do the cooking by the book  
You know you can't be lazy  
Never use a messy recipe,  
The cake will end up crazy  
If you do the cooking by the book,  
Then you'll have a cake  
We gotta have it made,  
You know that I love cake  
Finally, it's time to make a cake_

Sanji measured many things as he swayed side to side and tapped his foot to the floor boards and then added some of those things to a large metal bowl before him pausing to use a large wooden spoon to stir now and then, and then add something else.

_Making food is just like science,  
With tools that blend and baste  
And every fun appliance  
Gives the food a different taste _

Seeming to have added all he needed in the bowl Sanji picked it up holding it in the bend of his arm and used his other hand to take hold of the wood spoon and started to mix it all together still singing.

_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake  
If the way is hazy,  
You gotta do the cooking by the book _

Sanji now shaking is ass side to side in dance as he seemed to be really getting into the song. His head soon joining in making his golden hair flop with each bouncing movement.

_You know you can't be lazy  
Never use a messy recipe,  
The cake will end up crazy_

The cook took a few dancing steps backwards giving him space away from the island counter as his hips now got more in the grove.

_If you do the cooking by the book,  
Then you'll have a cake  
We gotta have it made,  
You know that I love cake _

The cook leaned forward to give a little shimmy then back to lead into hops of wiggles up and down making his ass shake all the more while he stirred on with the wooden spoon.

_Finally, it's time to make a cake  
We gotta have it made, _

Sanji then suddenly spun around in a twirl, and went on shaking his grove thang as he was now facing the door …and Zoro.

_You know that I love_ ---

The cook's words cut off the song there as he gasped, "ZORO!" just now noticing the swordsman was there watching him. The cook froze in place with his one blue visible eye wide in shock.

Zoro blushed at being caught watching.

Sanji blushed at being caught singing and dancing.

The swordsman and the cook stared at each other for a long while.

Zoro then broke the silence rubbing the back of his neck. "Erm …making a cake?"

Sanji blinked at the question but answered as best as he could. "Huh …yeah."

"Right then." Zoro nodded. "Wake me when it's done." Then he turned around and shutting the door leaving the kitchen.

Zoro then headed for the back of the ship to find a nice quite place to nap. As he walked he could not help but smile as he mused to himself, that baka-cook could be so cute at times when he thought no one was watching.


End file.
